Max Eisenhardt
Max Eisenhardt (alternatively known as Magnus, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and most notably as Magneto) was a Human mutant businessman and revolutionary who founded the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Max Eisenhardt was born on January 27, 1963 in Stuttgart, Germany to Jakob and Edie Eisenhardt. As a child, Eisenhardt was raised alongside his sister Ruth in Judaism. Eisenthardt spent his earliest childhood years in an "insular" and "closely knit" Jewish community in East Berlin. He attended the youth club in the local synagogue and studied Hebrew twice a week; in addition, Eisenhardt was taught English as well. While attending school, Max was attracted to a young Romani girl named Magda, the daughter of the school cleaner. Eisenhardt would do things such as create necklaces and excel in sporting events to gain her attention. However, he was often bullied by his contemporaries for his Jewish upbringing. Time in Soviet forced labour camp Though Jewish, Max's father was a decorated German World War II veteran. Because of his history of service, this made him a Soviet target for many years, and after he began speaking out against Soviet policies in East Germany, he was arrested by the Stasi secret police in the early 1970's. He and his entire family were deported to a remote internment camp and forced into labour as a result. Max was unable to access his mutant powers at puberty, like most, due to a bout with a disease that effected his lungs from working in the camp. While there, Max was ironically reunited with Magda and would smuggle food and supplies to her. Unfortunately, Magda's mother as well as Max's's uncle, Erich, were not able to survive the harsh camp. By the end of his sentence years later, Max had learned first-hand how brutally human beings could treat those they considered different which would shape his outlook for the rest of his life. Following their release, he and Magda initially moved to the Ukrainian city of Vinnytsia, and Max adopted the name "Magnus". They eventually made their way to the Carpathian Mountains, where they began a new life. Magnus learned a trade as a carpenter and the two survivors fell in love. They were married and soon welcomed a daughter, Anya. The couple found happiness in their new life together and lived in the small mountain village for several years. In Anya, Magnus found a person upon whom he could place all of his hopes for the future and he vowed that he would not allow the world to make her suffer as he had. But Magnus soon grew restless. His intelligence and thirst for knowledge prompted him to relocate his family to the English city of Oxford, where he hoped to attend the university. He was allowed to join after saving the life of and befriending a college professor who worked at Oxford. Meeting Xavier and a great loss In his first year at Oxford he met and became friends with the American Charles Xavier and the Scottish Moira Kinross. He and Magda would frequently pair up with the couple on double dates. Magnus and Xavier frequently debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity, unaware that Charles himself was a mutant. While Xavier was optimistic, Magnus' experiences during his upbringing led him to believe that humanity would ultimately oppress the new race of humans, as they had done with other minorities. Magnus later moved his family near Liverpool and took a job working in construction. At the end of his first day, however, his employer took a healthy “commission” from the agreed upon wage. When Magnus started to protest, the man told him to keep his mouth shut if he ever wanted to work in the town again. Magnus swallowed his anger but it manifested through his mutant power, sending a crowbar flying at his employer’s head. In fear, the man gave Magnus the full amount he was owed. When he made his way back to the inn that he, Magda and Anya called home, Magnus found the building engulfed in flames, done so by members of National Front. Desperate to find his family, Magnus rushed into the inferno to find Magda frantically trying to make her way up to Anya on the floor above. As the stairs collapsed upon them, Magnus instinctively created a bubble of pure force around himself and the pregnant Magda. Magda realized immediately that Magnus was responsible for this miracle. After getting Magda to safety outside, Magnus saw little Anya from her window. She was trapped in her room as the fire drew closer. Magnus braced himself to run in to get her, hoping that his strange new power would aid him. However, before Magnus had a chance to save his daughter, he was grabbed by the ones responsible for the fire who had been sent there by his vengeful employer. The man gloated as the mob held Magnus back, preventing him from saving little Anya. The man taunted Magnus as Anya leapt from the window of their apartment, her tiny body in flames. Overwhelmed by anguish and grief, Magnus lashed out with his powers. In a single attack, he killed all those around him with the sole exception of Magda. Horrified by this raw, carnal display of power, Magda realized that her husband was not quite human. She called him “monster” and fled. Magnus was weakened by this attack and lacked the strength to pursue Magda. He barely left the scene with Anya’s body in time to evade the police, which came to investigate. Magnus escaped into the night and buried the body of his firstborn child. Afterwards, Magnus began his search for his pregnant wife. After escaping to mainland Europe, Magnus engaged the services of Georg Odekirk, a master forger, who created a new identity for Magnus, that of the Sinte gypsy Erik Lehnsherr. Magnus originally used the Lehnsherr identity in his efforts to locate Magda and evade arrest for the incident at Liverpool. Odekirk’s forgery was so complete that it would serve Magnus for decades before being revealed as a falsehood by the Israeli government. During his travels, Magnus became romantically involved with, Suzanna Dane, an American exchange student in Europe. By the end of their brief romp, Magnus had unknowingly impregnated Suzanna and she later gave birth to a daughter named Lorna. Living in Israel Magnus’ efforts to locate Magda proved futile and at some point he gave up searching for her. His journeys eventually led him to Haifa, Israel, where his parents were now living since being released from the Soviet camp. There, he crossed paths with Charles Xavier once again, who had managed to pull a young woman named Gabrielle Haller out of a catatonic state she had been in for years. In the following weeks, Magnus, Xavier and Gabrielle spent much time together traveling about Israel. When a cadre of Hydra agents attacked the hospital in Haifa and kidnapped Gabrielle, Xavier and Magnus sprung to her defense. The pair then managed to track her and her captors. In the process, they learned of each other’s mutant abilities. Their efforts to save Gabrielle, led to a confrontation with Hydra’s leader, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Von Strucker had used information that had been forcibly implanted in Gabrielle’s mind by Hydra to uncover Hitler’s hidden cache of gold. Magnus easily defeated Baron Von Strucker in combat and left with the treasure. As he and Charles Xavier parted ways, Magnus admitted that he had murdered the ones responsible for his family's deaths. He also assured his friend that mutantkind would not go meekly to their deaths and that, when the time came to fight for their place in the world, he would be prepared. Mutant war Magneto then began planning his campaign against the human race and moved with his young twins to Brooklyn, New York, where he had learned that mutants were gathering and hiding from humans in plain sight. Not long after moving there Eisenhardt asked Cassandra Michaels to create his first uniform. After accompanying Cassandra on a date, they were attacked by a street gang and Magneto entertained the idea of being a hero, but, after feeling Cassandra was ungrateful, he realized that his heart laid elsewhere. Years later, Magneto reemerged in costume and helmet, designed to shield from telepathy, determined to conquer the human race, to prevent their oppression of mutants as the self-proclaimed savior of mutant kind. It is certain at this time, Magneto was in a psychotic and manic state, brought on by a combination of factors, including the overuse of his immense powers. , however, their friendship began to crumble and soon they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. Forming his Brotherhood and dealing with the X-Men In 2002, Professor Xavier's original team of X-Men, thwarted Magneto's first act of genetic terrorism in his war with humanity, the takeover of the Cape Citadel missile base in Florida. When they next clashed, Magneto was leading his original Brotherhood, which included his children Wanda and Pietro, now known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto, then, attempted to recruit both Thor and Namor into his Brotherhood, but both refused. Blob was the next candidate for recruitment, and although initially saying no, he ultimately accepted membership. Personality and traits Max Eisenhardt was considered to be both a terrorist and a freedom-fighter. Magneto believed that mutants greatest threat was humanity itself, and would do anything to protect the mutant community, as he saw himself as it's "protector". He once proclaimed himself to be a citizen of the world. Relationships Family Pietro Eisenhardt Wanda Eisenhardt Lorna Dane Romances Magda Eisenhardt Suzanna Dane Cassandra Michaels Raven Darkholme Rogue Friends Charles Xavier Jason Wyngarde Powers and Abilities Powers Magnokinesis: Magneto had near-limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Magneto's power was, for all practical purposes, limitless. Magneto could maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he could use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He could completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It was unclear, however, whether he had to draw magnetic force from outside himself or whether he could also generate magnetic force from within himself. Nor was it clear whether Magneto's power was psionic or purely physiological in nature. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force field to breathe. * Matter Manipulation: Magneto is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. * Metallic Bonding: Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). * Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. * Geomagnetic Link: Magnus is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by it's simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. * Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 75 tons with ease. * Superhuman Stamina: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. * Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflexes with magnetic energy. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet. His own Electromagnetic powers can also interfere with telepathic assaults. Additionally, Magneto is possessed of a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert on genetic engineering and mutation. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft, complex computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Combat Training: Magneto is a skilled fighter and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Excellent Strategist: Magneto is an excellent strategist, tactician, and skilled leader. Multilingual: Magneto was fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, and German. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Magneto is susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses them in a short amount of time. Paraphernalia Equipment * Magneto's Helmet: Magneto's helmet was built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. * Armour: Magneto wore a suit that was actually a type of armor that he created through the use of his magnetic powers. It was actually an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protected him from many forms of physical injury. Transportation Various exotic aerial vehicles such as, Avalon. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Brotherhood members Category:Germans Category:English Category:Humans Category:House of Eisenhardt Category:British Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Headmasters of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers and interrogators